Llamame Weasley¡
by Rodolphus
Summary: OneShot. Una historia desde el punto de vista de Ginny. En el primer dia de su sexto año, Ginny olvida algo que por malo que parezca, le ayudara a tener a Draco en sus brazos...


**Saludos a todos, antes de comenzar a leer, les aviso que si no te gusta la pareja de Draco y Ginny, lamentablemente, no te gustara este fic... entonces, no los aburro más,ya pueden comenzar a leer:**

* * *

-Silencio, parece que alguien viene.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Tu sigue con lo tuyo.

Nuestras lenguas se enlazaron nuevamente mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, a los minutos, escuchamos otra vez los pasos, esta vez más fuertes. La puerta se abrió y la luz me llegó de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Ginevra¡No me hagas lanzarte agua con mi varita, llegaran tarde a King Cross!

-Ya voy...

¿Por qué mamá siempre tiene que arruinarme mis mejores sueños? Sexto año... este debe ser el año, Draco no se me escapara está vez... ¡debe ser mió!

-¡Ginny¡Una llamada más y te quedas sin Hogwarts!

Ni siquiera le respondí, por el apuro me coloqué una blusa sin mi ropa interior (en la parte de arriba, no soy tan loca como para ir sin nada abajo) unos jeans, y bajé corriendo las escaleras, abajo ya estaban los chicos ya todos habían tomado desayuno, claro, olvidemos a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny? Te oímos gemir. –me preguntó Hermione¿te importa, castaña?

-Ehhh... nada, solo me dolía el estomago –si, claro, como si nunca hubieras soñado con Ron.

-Ya vamos, niños. Lupin y Tonks los llevarán. -¿niños¿Acaso mamá nos tratará algún día como adultos?

O King Cross parecía mas repleto que nuca, o era yo que aun tenia secuelas del sueño y veía cosas realmente extrañas (¿o me van a decir que ver a Luna abrazando a Crabbe, no es raro?) O sea, se que Luna es extraña, ve cosas que no están, come cosas saladas de un envoltorio plástico, pero... ¿Crabbe?.

Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema... ¿dónde está mi Draco¿Con Pansy? No lo creo, sus padres la enviaron a Beuxbattons... Ups, Ron, Herms y Harry ya subieron al tren, mejor me apresuro o me veo obligada a irme con Luna y Crabbe.

Genial, para variar no hay compartimientos vacíos ¿qué es esto, el día de pongamos verde a la pelirroja? Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville y las gemelas Patil en un compartimiento mirándose y coqueteándose entre ellos... Luna y sus nuevos amigos de Slytherin haciendo prácticamente lo mismo¿que se cree esta Lunática?...

¿Pero donde esta Draco! Veamos, Crabbe y Goyle estan con Luna, igual que Zabini y Nott... Diablos, me quede soñando despierta... y aun debo buscar compartimiento, estos deben ser los peores minutos de mi vida... Un momento... a lo lejos vi un compartimiento, al parecer, medio vacío, perfecto... Entré, acomodé mi baúl, me arregle el cabello en una coleta... perfecto para mi sola.

-¿No crees que estas siendo maleducada, Weasley?

Me sobresalte tanto que por poco saco mi varita y le lanzo un Avada Kedavra... detuve mi mano cuando iba a mi bolsillo, adivinen... Draco Malfoy me miraba con sus hermosos ojitos grises, el ceño fruncido y guardando el libro que llevaba en las manos. No se cuanto tiempo paso, me quede congelada, revivía mi sueño de la mañana. Hasta que él me dijo:

-¿Sabes que en este mismo momento puedo estar usando legeremancia?

¿Legeremancia¿Me está leyendo la mente¡Oh no! Borra tu sueño... borra tu sueño...

-Me da lo mismo, no hay nada en mi mente que te interese –ja, ni Neville se cree esa.

-No se hacer legeremancia, solo tengo 17... Creí que eras mas inteligente que tu hermano, pero veo que los Weasleys no tienen un gran cerebro...

Claro que no Draquito, pero tengo otras dos cosas muy grandes que te encantaría conocer.

-¿Te vas a sentar o vas a ir todo el viaje parada como una idiota?

Odio cuando tiene la razón este niño hermoso, si lo que quieres es jugar, vamos a jugar. Me senté a su lado, muy apegada a su cuerpo... veamos que haces, lindo.

Claro, se aleja. No importa, me vuelvo a acercar... se vuelve a alejar, me vuelvo a acercar...

-Muy bien, Weasley. ¿Qué diablos quieres? –eres exquisito cuando te enojas.

-Nada –soy una gran actriz.

-Entonces para de pegarte a mi como una babosa.

-Hablemos.

-¿De que quieres hablar? –ahora si que estas furioso... me encantas.

-Pues... ¿por qué todos tus amigos se van al compartimiento de Luna?

-Al parecer, la señorita Ravenclaw dice haber capturado un no-se-que de cuernos parados, o algo así. Y como son de estúpidos mis compañeros, lo único que quieren es ver las fotos de la criatura.

-Cuando dices la criatura... ¿Te refieres a Luna o al snorkack? –vaya, que divertida soy...

-Eres mala, Weasley. La pobre chica cree que el mundo esta dado vuelta... -¿qué le pasa a este, le gusta Luna?

-¿Te gusta Luna? –vayamos al grano.

-Jajajajaja –linda risa –la rubia no es para mi.

Y así comenzamos, nos reímos de Luna, de Neville, de Ron y hasta de Hermione.

Debo admitirlo, la escena era rara... Draco Malfoy y yo, solos en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, muy pegaditos, hablando de los fenómenos de nuestra generación... y solo hace unas horas soñaba con este chico besándome.

De pronto, el tren se detuvo, no puede ser... Nunca mas encontraríamos una oportunidad de estar así de solos en Hogwarts, por suerte el me propuso una idea interesante:

-Me caes muy bien, Weasley. Nunca pensé que una traidora a la sangre fuera tan... tan como yo.

-Las apariencias engañan, Draco. –le dije sacudiéndome el cabello muy provocadoramente.

-¿Qué te parece si después de la cena, nos juntamos para seguir nuestra conversación? –al parecer este chico no se conforma solo con un par de horas solitos.

-Oye, gran idea –el me sonrió, (una sonrisa hermosa, para que no decirlo) –pero tendremos unos problemas... cientos de cuadros parlantes, cinco fantasmas, entre ellos un poltergeist, una gata muy inteligente y un squib amargado; se que eres inteligente, Draco. Pero como pretendes...

-Déjamelo a mi, nena –me guiñó un ojo y luego me dijo –ahora bajemos, o nos quedaremos acá para siempre.

No seria mala idea, estaba en el cielo... No me importaba tener que hablar de mis amigos a sus espaldas, es más me gustaba ser mala aunque fuera solo por una vez y más me gustaba si era con el chico que he amado durante seis largos años.

Antes de comenzar con la cena, Dumbledore se levantó... bla bla bla, bosque prohibido... bla bla bla, sombrero seleccionador... bla bla bla, selección de casas... y finalmente¡a comer! Mientras comía, pensando en que me faltaba algo, Hermione me habló en voz baja:

-Así que ahora tu amigo es Malfoy¿o no? –me quede sorprendida¿cómo lo sabia?

-¿Y que si con Draco tenemos algunas cosas en común? –responde a eso sangre sucia.

-¿Algunas cosas? No te hagas, Ginny, te vi muy juntita a él, riéndose como unos cerdos en el tren.

No le respondí, seguí comiendo y pensando en el sueño de la mañana, y en Draco besándome apasionadamente...

-¿Dónde quedaron de encontrarse? –y la castaña seguía y seguía...

-Frente al cuadro de _Isabella, la viuda –_le respondí, sin darle importancia.

-Ya veo... ¿van al baño de Myrtle? –Hermione parece saber mas de lo que pensé sobre estas cosas.

-Si... al parecer tu ya has usado ese baño en otras ocasiones... y no me refiero a una poción Multijugos, precisamente –eso la cayó de inmediato, y de reojo miró a Ron que hablaba muy animado con Harry.

Luego de la cena, me escabullí muy sigilosamente hacia el famoso cuadro de la viuda...

-Creí que nunca llegarías.

-¡Dios mío, Draco! Algún día haras que me de un infarto un infarto –apareció de la nada, me encanta el misterio de los Slytherin...

-Pongámonos mi capa de invisibilidad. –wow, una capa de invisibilidad... ¿porque esto me tenia que pasar en su ultimo año?

Nos fuimos bajo su capa, él me tomaba por la cintura y yo me dejaba, era increíble como Draco me seducía, era hermoso.

Finalmente llegamos al baño de Myrtle, él absorbió el agua del piso con su varita y nos sentamos en el frío suelo mirándonos el uno al otro, sus ojos grises me mataban...

-¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de Myrtle? –fui yo quien rompió el silencio, no me dejaría caer en sus redes tan fácilmente.

-Pues le dije que mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, y que si esta noche no abandonaba el baño, mi padre la haría atravesar el velo de la muerte que se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios. –que astuto eres, mi amor.

-Eres increíble... –y te amo.

-No... tu eres increíble –ay, este chico me derrite.

Pasamos unos minutos mirándonos nuevamente, hasta que el se levantó y me dijo:

-¿Te gusta el whisky de fuego? –chico malo este Draco.

-Nunca lo he probado.

Camino hacia un retrete vació y estiro su mano adentro, y de la nada sacó una gran botella de Whisky de fuego. Para apoyarlo, hice aparecer dos copas de cristal donde él sirvió el añejado whisky.

Sentir el sabor añejado del whisky... era exquisito, tanto como Draco. Nos sacamos las túnicas y retomamos nuestra conversación en el tren, no se cuantas horas pasamos tomando, bailando, cantando "Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo..."

Nos bebimos dos botellas más... luego dos más...

-Jajajajajajaja... ¿P-E-D-D-O? Granger es increíble... Crear una organización para los elfos... Realmente tus historias son increíbles, Ginny

-Llámame Weasley, quiero siendo atrevida, Draco.

-¿Tu¿Atrevida? No me hagas reír, no harías nada de lo que has hecho si no fuera por mi, ni por unas buenas botellas de whisky.

¿Cómo se atreve? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos¿se atreve a decir que no soy mala cuando quiero serlo? De pronto, recordé algo, algo que me había sucedido en la mañana...

-¿Con que no soy atrevida, Draco?

Me levanté y desabroche el primer botón de mi rosa blusa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –eres un ingenuo, Draquito.

Me desabroche el segundo y tercero.

-¿Ginny...?

-¡Llamame... –el ultimo botón –...Weasley!

Y, como si pasara en cámara lenta, como si se demorara una eternidad, mi blusa cayó al suelo, dejándome como en mi sueño... Era suya, era solo para él, era de mi Draco.

**

* * *

Bueno chicos, les dejo el final a su imaginacion ;) y lo unico que les pide este pobre escritor es un review... Muy pronto traere más como estos, de donde vino este, hay muchos mas esperando a ver la luz, asi que ya saben REVIEW !**


End file.
